In recent years, from the viewpoint of global environmental problems, photoelectric conversion elements that convert the energy of light such as sunlight to electric energy are increasingly expected to be next-generation energy sources. One known photoelectric conversion element adapted to improve efficiency in converting light energy into electric energy has a back contact structure in which electrodes are formed only on a back surface opposite to a light incident surface (see, for example, PTL 1).